Meeting!
by Mystic Morning
Summary: A small treat for YOU
1. Chapter 1

My small try to celebrate this auspicious day as its **21** **st** **July** , **HAPPY BIRHDAY** of our very own, our favorite, my Prince Charming…. None other than **ADITYA SRIVASTAV**

Tons of best wishes for you Sir! Stay fit and fine always and spread your magnificent aura in Indian Television as well as Bollywood like this. Mesmerize us always with your captivating smile and incomparable acting skills.

Once again **HAPPY BIRTHDAY,** **Aditya sir….**

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…

Voice 1, normally: Hi!

Voice 1 (A), casually: Hello!

Voice 1, teasingly: O Mr.! Dekho toh sahi hoon kaun? Akhbaar me ghuske bas hi! _(Mimicking)_ The tone sounded sarcastic and eminent Indian television actor cum non-conventional cinema artist Aditya Srivastav looked up in irritation with that sudden disturbance.

He was sat at the corner of an air-conditioned neat and tidy place looking like any makeup room of any drama company, lifted his legs on either and hands were gripping a widely circulated English daily.

At first he couldn't find out anyone before him, so folded the newspaper roughly and searched here and there in that small room at random.

Again the voice hit his ears. Kya idhar udhar dekh rahe ho! Ihan hoon.

Aditya took a few second to guess the source of sound and turned aside. His eyebrows knitted at first in amazement and eyes opened wide unknowingly. Tum? He blurted out in disbelief.

Yakeen nehi ho raha? The figure who was talking with him chuckled and inserted his hands in his blue jean pocket.

Aditya seated straight in his chair. Still a shade of astonishment was in his eyes and face. Tum! Tum ihan kayse? He didn't try to hide his startled expression.

Kiun? Yeh mera jagah hain. Main nehi rahunga ihan toh aur kaun rahega! The figure adjusted his coat arrogantly.

Aare! Aditya got up from his place.

Mere hi jagah se tum mujhe bhagana chahte ho Atul? The figure barged.

Tum toh bura hi maan gaye Abhijeet. Mera waysa koi irada nehi. Main toh bas… Aditya tried to pacify the person opposite of mirror.

Hmm. Irada rakhna bhi nehi. Main tumse jada intelligent hoon. Abhijeet smiled sheepishly.

Achha! Aur tum ho kaun? Main hi nah? Aditya laughed for a nano-second.

Jee nehi. Main senior inspector Abhijeet hoon CID Mumbai se. Aur main Fireworks Production House ka brain child hoon. Abhijeet's tone was quite stubborn.

Main hi toh hoon Fireworks Production ka 19 years old running cult show CID ka Abhijeet. Aditya mocked.

Nehi. Bilkul nehi. Abhijeet rubbed his corner of lips. Main Abhijeet hoon. Tum toh Aditya Srivastav ho. Tum koi bhi ho sakte ho. Ek sath tum advocate bhi ban sakte aur inspector bhi yah phir doctor! Lekin main? He pointed himself. Main sirf Abhijeet. Mera koi dusra identity nehi.

Aditya's eyes glittered in naughtiness. Thik hain thik hain. Lekin agar main na raha tum kahan se rahoge yeh socha kabhi?

Tum khud ko overestimate kar rahe ho Aditya. Agar tum na bhi rahoge CID me, Abhijeet rahega. Agar tumhe yeh galatfaymi ho raha ki by chance tum CID chor doge, tumhare bina CID nehi rahega, yeh baat man se nikal do. Abhijeet frowned in irritation.

Maine kab kaha mere bina CID nehi rahega! Aditya shocked. Lekin itne saalon ki mehnat itna toh yakeen dila paya mujhe mere bina Abhijeet nehi rahega. Dusra koi bhi mujhe replace nehi kar sakta.

Abhijeet shoot him his signature fiery glare. Ghamandi ho bade tum Aditya.

Aditya bowed humbly. Ghamandi nehi. Confident hoon.

Abhijeet ignored him. Overconfident!

Aditya adjusted himself cozily in his previous seat. Genius log hi overconfident hote hain. Main aam insaan hoon, isi liye sirf confident hoon. Aur tum bhi mere sath sath. Main apne kaam me sau pratisad dedicated hoon. Pure dil-o-dimag se apne aap ko main Abhijeet me dhalke kaam karta hoon. Isi liye bharosha hain, agar kabhi aisa nahbat aaye ke mujhe CID chorna padhe, mere sath tum bhi aur nehi rahoge Abhijeet. Tab ke team me koi aur hi senior inspector ayega.

Abhijeet shrugged.

Tum har waqt itna serious kiun rehte ho! Aditya tried to break the ice looking at Abhijeet's silent face.

Abhijeet (seriously): main by nature serious hoon. Mujhe dikhawa nehi aata. Aur main Daya ke alawa kisi ke samne free hona pasand nehi karta. Any problem?

Aditya (dramatically): tumhe kya lagta hain main har waqt masti-mazak karte rehta hoon!

Abhijeet: tum aam insaan ho Adi. Aur sath me bade star bhi. Tum joh kuch bhi karoge apne marzi se. Lekin main? Main kanoon ka rakhwala hoon. Desh ka sipahi. Kitne sare dushman hain mera tumhe kuch pata bhi hain? Pichle sathra (17 years, 1999-2016) saal se main laga hoon jurm ko mitane ke liye. Na jane kitno ka gussa raha hoga mujh par. Mujhe har waqt sawdhan rehna padhta hain. Tumhara life mujhse bahat easy going hain.

Aditya noticed one of the most popular or better to say his second identity Abhijeet heaved a deep sigh.

Kuch share karna chaho toh kar sakte ho Abhijeet. His tone was polite.

Tum kya samjhoge Adi jab apne hi kisi ke niyat par shak karta hain, kya bit'ta hain uss insaan pe? Abhijeet jerked his head. Jab apne pita saman insaan, jise duniya me sab se jada respect karne ke bawajood bhi baat baat pe woh hi meri bimari ki baat ched kar mujhe humesha se doshi aylaan kar deta hain ek dam se…. Abhijeet paused.

Ek dam se mujhe kaha jata hain main khooni hoon, maine mara kisi masoom insaan ko… he lowered his face to hide his painful expression. Ihan tak maine mere apne bhai par goli chalaya... he pointed his heart. Aisa bhi keh dete hain koi. Main apne bimari ko dhal banake yaaddast jane ka natak karta hoon. Tum kya jano Aditya ek insaan pe kya bit'ta hain uss waqt? Real life aisa nehi hota. Bahat chubta hain jab itne saalon ka mehnat bhula kar koi kalank kehta hain.

Haan dushman sayad mera koi nehi. Lekin hectic life toh mera bhi Abhijeet. Aditya sighed. Kitni baar CID ke sath sath main movie ke liye shooting karta hoon. CID ke bina main kuch nehi, yeh tum jante ho. Main kuch bhi kar loon, CID is always my first priority. Dono alag type ka shooting, phir uska dubbing. Agar movie ho toh promotion. Bich bich me CID ka koi naya series ke liye bhi promotion me jana padhta hain. Outdoor shooting rahe toh press meet. Life is also not easy for me Abhi.

Iss sab ke baad apne family ko time dena, akhir itna mehnat unhi ke liye sab. Aditya smiled.

Kabhi apna dar, dard maine logo ko samajhne nehi di aur kaam karte gaya. Aur koi samjhe na samjhe tumhe toh pata hain Abhijeet, Kaalo movie ka shooting kis haal me mujhe finish karna padha tha? Ghar me sab naraz the, Daya kitna samjhaya mujhe. Lekin as a professional actor mujhe producer ke baat man'na toh padhta hi nah? Aditya's eyes were full of words.

In reply he got a stubborn crazy huhh from the other one.

He smiled secretly. Aur tumhe yeh bhi pata Abhi mujhe uchhai se kitna jada dar lagta hain. Bachpan se yeh takleef hain mujhe. Aise kayse ek scene ke liye overcome kar leta! He bent little and grasped. Phir bhi woh Kass wala shooting me mujhe Daya ka hath chorke utni uchhai se jharne me kudna padha! Mujhe toh laga ram naam satya hi na ho jayen iss baar Aditya babu! He laughed on his own banter.

Don't call me Abhi, Aditya. Abhijeet made a face. Aur yeh ghatiya mazak bhi bandh karo.

Kiun? Aditya looked at him straight. Har koi apne dost ko apne tarike se naya naya naam deta hain. Short form bana leta hain. Burai kya isme?

Burai kya matlab? Abhijeet grumbled. Mujhe achha nehi lagta. Mere personal life durse koi discuss karen, I don't like it. Wayse bhi on screen koi mujhe Abhi nehi kehta. Daya bhi nehi. Woh toh FanFiction writers hi kuch mujhe bich bich me Abhi bana deta hain. Aur IF wale bhi kuch.

Aare dost, bahat se IF wale aur Fanfiction wale same hi hain. Bahat se bachho ka account dono site me hain. Woh dono jagah apne tarike se enjoy karte hain. Aditya informed seriously. Kabhi visit kiye tum dono sites me? Yeh bachhe bhi, kya kya user ID rakhte hain!

Both laughed for a moment. But Abhijeet stopped suddenly.

Kya kaha tumne mujhe? Dost? He raised his eyebrows. Kis angel se main tumhara dost lagta hoon Adi?

Haan yeh bhi sahi. Dost nehi ho tum mera. Aditya uttered softly.

Abhijeet looked up with a jerk. Tum bhi mujhe paraya kar rahe ho Atul? A rueful smile was pasted on his lips.

Tum dost nehi, hissa ho mera. Pehchan ho mera tum Abhijeet. Aditya lightly touched the mirror glass in a supportive manner on which Abhijeet's live shadow was displaying.

Abhijeet's lips curved in a wet smile. He turned his neck to hide his as expressive eyes as his human form.

Ek baat puchun? After a short silence Abhijeet asked in low tone.

Aditya was looking at him already.

Abhijeet sensed his agreement and cleared his throat. Woh main puch raha tha agar kabhi kisi apno se dard mile tumhe tum kya karoge? Khulke bataoge yah phir…. He stopped abruptly.

Aditya had taken aback with his sudden query. He was finding any suitable answer when listened again….

Tumhe kya lagta hain main itna kabil hoon ke tumhara dusra identity ban sakoon?

Again a jerk it was for Aditya.

Agar main kahun Abhi, tum hi woh saks ho jisme sab se jada kabilyat hain mera parchai ban'ne ka, tum manoge meri baat? Aditya smiled.

Phir Inspector Khandilkar, Badshah Khan, Karan, Puttilal yah phir Sameer yah koi aur… yeh sab kaun hain? Abhijeet asked childishly.

Yeh? Aditya gave him a meaningful look. Yeh sab bhi main hi hoon Abhijeet. Lekin yeh sab main hoon. Yeh sab ke sab Aditya Srivastav hain, koi alag se Karan yah phir Inspector Avinash Srivastava nehi. Lekin tum? Bhalehi mera naam aaye na aaye, tumhara alag sa hi ek pehchan hain. Tum sirf tum hi ho, aur koi nehi. Tum sirf Abhijeet ho…. jiska barabari sirf Abhijeet hi hain.

The rarest shy smile was dangling from Abhijeet's lips.

Aditya continued…. Pata hain kiun? He didn't wait for other one's reaction and started.

Kiun ki kafi sare angel se tum aur main thora bahat same hoon. Bhalehi tumhare jaysa meri zindegi mujhse dhoka nehi di. Lekin mere tarha tum bhi apni baaten duniya ko batana nehi chahte ho. Mere tarha tum bhi apna personal aur professional life ko alag rakhna pasand karte ho. Tum bhi mere tarha apne chotisi duniya me apno ke sath khush rehte ho. Aditya paused and noticed Abhijeet was listening him with full attention.

Tum bhi Abhijeet, beyond blood relation dost me apna saga bhai dhund li. Tum bhi meri tarha iss team ko apna extended family samajhte ho. Abhijeet's eyes glittered like anything hearing this.

Aur sab se bari baat tum bhi mujh jaysa shant shavaw ke admi ho. Tum bhi ek pyari si bachhi ki baap ho jab ki mere pass do do pariyan hain. Aditya smiled affectionate. Tum bhi khane ka shaukin ho, specially ghar ka khana aur Daya ke hathon ka Biryani tumhe world best lagta hain! Tumhe politics, sports regular events iss sab me bada interest hain. Gana shunna pasand hain tumhe bhi, khas kar olden golden musics.

Aditya sensed Abhijeet's relaxed face from his corner of eyes. Tum bhi tarha tarha ki disguise karna bahat pasand karte ho. Tum bhi padheshani ke waqt mujh jaysa hi chup ho jate ho aur tumhare apne yani Daya tumhare shakal se use pehchan leta hain.

Haan. Daya mere baaton se jada meri chuppi ko samajhta hain. Abhijeet told proudly. Lekin yeh kaisi similarities hain? His eyebrows knitted little.

Choti choti baaton se hi similarity banta hain bhaisaab. Aditya winked. Agar ratti bhar bhi na humara wave length milta apas me, jis show ka sirf 26 episodes ke liye kabhi maine sign kiya, aaj usika 19 years celebration party me shamil na hota, nehi? Now his tone was emotional.

Tum hi socho Abhi, kitne sare co-artists ko humne khoya? Ashwini, Vivek, Shweta, Tushar, Manav, Rahil, Rajeev se le kar haal hi me Hrishikesh, Abhay, Vikas kinto ka naam bataun? Phir bhi yeh show kisi ke liye nehi ruke Abhijeet. Aditya was looking thoughtful.

Haan Atul. Asha, Dr. Pradhan, Daksh, Anushka, Devyana bahat yaad aate hain. Abhijeet sighed. Sirf yahi kiun? Humare bich Nakul, Tasha, Shruti, Mushkaan, Vivek, Rajat, Dr. Nyla, Sonali…. Kitnon ka kahun? Kitne sare log aaye aur chale gaye. Koi achhi yaad de kar toh koi hume buri tarha se todkar.

Tumhe yaad hain Daya kitni baar choten khayin zindegi me? Woh joh silsile Sonali ki betrayal se shuru hua uske sath…. Abhijeet gulped his rest painful words. Phir itne saalon baad dekho Sachin ka bhi dil tuta Saloni ke liye. Uss bechari ki yaaddast wapas aa kar humare Sachin ko tod ke gaya.

Abhijeet! Aditya knocked him carefully. Hum aaj ke din mile kya dukh yaad karne sirf?

Kiun? Abhijeet sniffed.

Tum bhul gaye? Aditya made a fake sorrow face. Tum bhul gaye Abhi!

Abhijeet rubbed his corner of lips and smiled wide. Main kayse bhul sakta Adi?

Phir? Aditya's tone was little hurt.

Main tumhe aaj ka din wish karun na karun, tumhe pata toh hain main bahat khush hoon! Abhijeet thought for a leg pulling session of his owner.

Tum mujhe formally wish nehi karoge matlab? Aditya chewed his words.

Kya kya gift mila? Abhijeet asked again ignoring his question.

Tumhe kiun bataun?

Aab shant sa Aditya gussa ho rahe!

Nehi.

Phir?

Kuch nehi.

Ok. Main Daya se puch leta hoon.

Nehi! Tum mere Daya se puchoge nehi. Aditya shouted all in a sudden.

Sorry Boss, Daya is my younger bro. Abhijeet flashed his most innocent smile.

Daya is my brother. Aditya announced emphasizing the word MY.

Mine!

No, mine!

Ok, I'll call Mansi bhabi. Abhijeet pulled out his cell and started dialing a particular number.

Tum CID wale bhi Abhi! Pure duniya ka phone number tumhare pass hota hain!

In reply Abhijeet smirked at his replica.

Their fight halted suddenly with a baritone call from just behind the closed door of the room…. Adiii! Come yaar, shot is ready and everybody is waiting for party after that.

Aaya Daya! Both Aditya and Abhijeet replied in unison.

Outside voice paused for a second. Is there everything ok Adi? Tumhara awaz kuch bhari lag raha hain?

Nehi yaar. Tum chalo. Main aaya abhi. Aditya answered back hurriedly and gave a look to Abhijeet. Dekha abhi pakdhe jate aur sawal ka dher lag jata.

Isme darne ki kya? Abhijeet shrugged. Off screen ho yah on screen hum dono sab se jada free doston me se Daya se hi hain. Use agar pata chale aaj hum dono mile, burai kya?

Tumse baat karna matlab…. Aditya got busy in changing his shirt.

Sab ke bich me batana kya use? Alag se baad me kahunga na main?

Oh! Haan yeh bhi. Abhijeet slowly walked out from mirror and stood extremely close of Aditya. Chalo bhae transformation ka waqt aa gaya.

Aditya smiled warmly.

Daya intezaar kar raha hain Abhijeet. He whispered. Culprit ko pakadhna hain!

Daya wait kar raha hain, apne dost ka birthday party me masti karna hain. Abhijeet muttered back in Aditya's ears.

Makeup room door opened and a dashing middle aged cop came out wearing a pair of blue jean, black full sleeved shirt, gray coat and a pair of heavy boots with a revolver in his hand.

Camera! Roll! Action! Someone yelled after a few minutes…..

19 years old glorious show CID was ready with its one of the evergreen cult friendship scenes consists Senior Inspector Abhijeet, Senior Inspector Daya and one of most important sides of the perfect pentagon of CID, Inspector Freddie was chasing some criminals…. While the other two sides of this glamorous invisible geometric diagram, ACP Pradyuman and Dr. Salunkhe was ready to join them in action….

A black forest, a full chocolate and one butterscotch pound cake were waiting to be cut at a distance from camera of a decorated table for the birthday boy written on them **Happy Birthday Aditya Srivastav** ….

 **…/\/\/\\...**

* * *

 _Ashwini Kalsekar as Inspector Asha_

 _Tushar Dalvi as Inspector Jayant_

 _Shweta Kawatra_ _as Dr. Niyati Pradhan_

 _Manav Gohil_ _as Inspector Daksh_

 _Rahil Azam_ _as Nakul_

 _Rajeev Khandelwal_ _as ACP Prithviraj_

 _Kavita Kaushik_ _as Sub-Inspector Anushka_

 _Alka Verma_ _as Sub-Inspector Muskaan_

 _Vivek V. Mashru_ _as Inspector Vivek_

 _Priya Wal_ _as Dr. Nyla Rajyadhaksha_

 _Megha Gupta_ _as Sub-Inspector Devyana_

 _Vaishnavi Dhanraj_ _as Sub-Inspector Tasha_

 _Vikas Kumar_ _as Senior Inspector Rajat_

 _Gaurav Khanna_ _as Senior Inspector Kavin_

 _Hrishikesh Pandey_ _as Inspector Sachin_

 _Abhay Shukla_ _as Inspector Nikhil_

 ****Some of the old casts of CID****

* * *

 _Bandit Queen_ as Puttilal

 _Satya_ as Inspector Khandilkar

 _Black Friday_ as Badshah Khan

 _Dil Se Pooch ... Kidhar Jaana Hai_ as Avinash Srivastava

 _Gulaal_ as Karan

 _Kaalo_ as Sameer

 ****Some of the characters portrayed by Aditya Srivastav in various movies****

* * *

 **Please try to drop your precious feedback in this tiny review box…**

With regards,

Mystic Morning


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU NOTE

As some of the readers got highly confused in Atul issue…. Some asked me who this Atul is? I am here ready to clear your confusion.

Dear readers if you check Wikipedia with the particular spelling Aditya Srivastava, you can cross check my reply. Atul is Aditya sir's home name dear. From a cordial interview this secret has come in light a few day's back.

As this site doesn't allow any hyperlink facility, I am not providing the link. If anyone wanna know more about him, simply choose Wikipedia and type his name. You will get your desired result.

Hope no more confusion will be there.

One thing I wanna share, the whole idea came in my mind from IF. As one of my senior friend Binod thought a different style to celebrate Aditya Srivastav's birthday along with so many other plans, he requested us to write something what we feel about Aditya and Abhijeet, how they are similar but different…. He wanted our views in this issue.

Writing it in a story format then hit my brain and lastly this piece came for all of my dear readers of Fanfiction.

So the whole credit goes to Binod only. Thank you dear for giving such a hatke idea.

Now its reply time…..

 **Diya:** aain! It was suspense for you! Really you dear! Haha! Aww…. Shukriya madam jee, Addi ke nasib me pyar bada kam hain. Toh Addi jhat se iss pyar ko chupa leta hain, agar chori ho gayi toh! Really thnx dear for appreciating it this much :D

 **Dibyasha:** new reviewer :) Jee thank you for your supporting and encouraging words. The way of managing this plot is completely mine but not the base theme. It was inspired by some other's plan; I hope you have gone through the upper part. Feeling happy that you love it this much :)

 **Masooma:** shukriya jee :D

 **GD:** aww…. Pallot ko royalty chahiye aab? Yeh loh ek… do…. Teen…. Char…. Panch… bas bas. Yaar aur kitna khaoge mirchi! Pallot ko bas panch laal laal teekha teekha bada bada mirchi as royalty from Machli ;) ;) ;) Hahaha… aare aare apne chonch se mera shikar na kar lena. Mazak ki hoon nah :D Ha hahaha…. Ufff phir se itna praise! Pallot ne kaha matlab kuch padhne layak sachhi me bana hoga yeh toh :) Bhale hi anjaane me apke jaysa pattern hi na ban gaya :) Atul koi character nehi GD. Atul toh khud Aditya sir ka hi naam hain, nick name. Jaise ki Adi…. Bas waysa… ghar ka naam :) Abhijeet toh apne owner ke bare me sab jante hain. Toh yeh gharelu touch daal di main :) Pahele IF ke liye hi likh rahi thi main toh baad me aur change karne ka man nehi hua :) Machli is blushing like hell! Hayy anjaane me Pallot se inspire ho kar aur Binod ke idea ke jhasen me aa kar Machli toh bura phans gayi. Sab kinna wah wahi karne lage (machli's chotu sa cheek getting tomato red managing her blush) :D Thank you so very much my dear :D

 **Padmini:** hey my sweet friend I guess you have already gone through the starting note and get who this Atul is :) And now kitna thank you kahun batao aap! Kabhi toh burai nehi karte ho meri kisi piece pe! Kabhi toh galati bhi nikalo :P Hehe… ami aktu busy achi. Pore tomar story r update porbo r revw diye debo. Tomar stry ta ki ses kore diecho? Oh haan, thank you ta bolei di lastly :D

 **Guest:** shukar aap atleast samajh toh payen ki aap Abhijeet se jada Aditya ko pasand karte ho. Main toh iss baat pe bahat confuse hote rehti hoon har waqt! :P Jab main CID dekhti hoon, lagta hain Abhijeet is the best. Jab Aditya sir ka kisi dusra movie yah phir TV show dekhti hoon, lagta hain Aditya is all-rounder. And I love Aditya the most :P Haha lovely confusion, isn't it? :D And last but not the least thank you a big for your lovely support for my work. Keep loving OUR love dear ;) Aise majestic personality ko mil bant ke pyar kar chahiye, hain ki nehi ;)

 **Kirti:** dear first toh thank you. Yeh ornamentation, style aur narration bhalehi mera ho lekin aisa ek topic pe bhi likha jaa sakta hain woh kahin aur se mere dimag me aaya tha aur occasion tha Aditya Srivastav's birthday. Toh main isi pe focus ki. Daya sir pe bhi aisa hi likhna matlab ek toh repetition aa jayega aur toh aur naya kya likhun unke bare me! Variety of character played by him obviously hain. Lekin mujhe uss sab ke bare me bahat jada detailed jaankari nehi hain. Bas ek-do reality show, ek dusra daily soap aur ek-do movie ke hi bare me pata hain bas :( I don't think main Daya sir ko aisi theme pe daal ke unke sath justify kar bhi paungi. Aap kisi Daya sir specialist ko yeh request karen toh behtar hoga :D Hope you will not mind dear. Shukriya

 **L'll frnd:** was it that much good sweetie pie! Hayyy I am blushing. Ek toh IF ka ek category me winner. Hey wait wait I am the winner! Still I can't grasp it. Hehe funny nah! But seriously in a jumbo platform like IF….. And a tiny chiti like me! It's dreamy. And your out of box siggies as gift. Just love it. Love it too very much. Aur upar se iss story ke liye bhi itna praise! Ek din me double dhamaka mere liye aap se :D Thank you beta :* :* Exam finish hone ke baad IF ka sara stories bhi padh lena, bahat maze ki likhe hain sab :D

 **SGJ:** dear Aditya sir is not a social site freak that you could wish him personally. We the diehard fans of him tries to celebrate his birthday in our own way, like posting stories here or making any HBD thread in IF or posting in FB or tweeting anything. We only can hope that from somewhere he comes to know that he have thousands of pagal fans who really really love to celebrate this special day. In my view whatever you wanna say him or wish him, the best way to visit Sony TV's official page in FB and post it or tweet it. Or you may tag your wishes with FW creative members have their accounts in FB. Maybe they will let him know about HIS fans' tone of wishes. Thank you for appreciating my work dear :)

 **Priya:** thank you my dear friend :)

 **Disha:** hello beta! How are you? :) Aww this much praise! Di is blushing. He hee hehe

 **Salmazev:** first toh beta bahat dino baad apse milke bahat achha laga. Hope you are doing well in your life :) Thank you for your appreciation and encouraging words :)

 **Zehra:** OML! One of the most unique writers of FF meri story padhe hain! Itneeeee dino baad aap mere story pe review daale hain! I can't believe! Aur itna jada appreciation! Let me dance a round :D Oh! I'm too much happy ke aap iss story ko read kiye Zehra jee, sachhi me :D

 **Shikha:** jee thank you my friend with a wide smile

 **FantasticMaggie02:** I hope dear aap starting ka note padhe hain aur Atul kaun samajh gaye :) and now your sawal! Dear Shraddha Musale had joined CID in the year 2007. But the struggle of Abhijeet was started in 1999 from one of the cult episodes, Case of Stolen Dynamite. This story is based on the concept of Aditya and Abhijeet's sudden surprising meet. The lady Forensic doctor character is one of the breaks in life of Abhijeet's rock hard cop image. If I add her then I should have to add Survi and Shruti for obvious even Dr. Niyati Pradhan also as she used to flirt with Duo the then days! They are also very important corners for the character Abhijeet. They may be the past but Abhijeet grew up along with their presence in his life. It's not a biography of him. It's just a face to face with his human form. I should specially inform you that your views or your words didn't hurt me dear :) As we all are different persona it's not necessary our views should match in every case! It's my view that Abhijeet is more famous for his daredevil character, his strong heart, his sharp mind, his unbeatable shooting talent, his unbreakable friendship with Daya and his great investigation skills rather than a mere time pass flirt! I would never like to portray him this way in such a serious theme. Hope I can make you understand my point of views to some extent. Thank you dear for reading it and placed your reviews without any hesitation :) As a writer getting different different views in a single theme, always I consider as assets as it enhances my imaginary power :)

 **Guest:** thank you jee :D

 **Mouni:** I think I am meeting you for the first time in my review box :) Thank you for your presence and thnx for liking my creation :)

 **Tia:** hey dear! Bahat achha laga phir se apse mil kar :) Dear mujhe kuch bhi likhne ka waqt nehi milta aab. Life is too much busy and hectic. Kayse bhi kar ke yahi finish ki thora thora kar ke ek hafte se :( I don't know kab mujhe dusra kuch likhne ka waqt milega :( Philhaal koi idea bhi nehi duo ki toh :(

 **Abhirika and duo's princess:** eta toh chap. Ebar ki bojhabo toke ami! Ki bujhisni seta ontoto boltis :(

 **Rapunzel:** hello beta :) Kayse ho aap? Maze me nah? :) Thank you

 **f:** I hope apko jawab mil gaya hoga aab tak toh. Thank you dear :)

 **Abhijeeteye:** sach kahun toh beta, itna hectic days mera jaa raha hain, mujhe khud hi ummid nehi tha main on time iss story ko finish bhi kar paun yah nehi! Even I completed it in the morning only of 21st! Aaj kal itna sa bhi waqt nehi milta aur. Aab phir se aage kab kuch ban payega nehi pata :( Itna bhi achha main likhti nehi beta, aap toh praise ka barshat kara diye :O Philhaal toh mera dimag kaam hi nehi karta. Kuch sahi dhang ka nikalta nehi work pressure se :( He heee yeh bada funny hain. Aab confuse hote raho kaun jada achha hain soch soch kar. Main chala dusra kuch likhne ki koshish me :P Better aap dono ko same same pyar karte raho :D Love you beta. Take care

 **KAVINSANJANA:** hey my old friend :) Thank you very much for your loving words :D

All of my dear friends and sweet sisters, I'm heartily sorry that I can't reply your PMs. Due to some certain reasons I get no time to visit here or read stories. I came here just to post my own piece and left immediately. Then again I am coming now to post this note. Give me a couple of days. Let me shape my routine properly. After that I hope I'll be available again here regularly as earlier. Till then plz don't mind.

A sincere apology to all the readers who are requesting me in regular basis to write something on Duo, as I am out of time now-a-days and more over out of plots also…. I have nothing to write on them :( If anyone wanna share any Duo plot, please do it. I request all, if anyone wanna share, Please! And only Duo or Abhijeet or Daya centric. No couple theme will be welcomed this time. If anyone wanna PM me any theme send it under the subject: "Story Plot". Otherwise your PM will not be entertained. If any guest wanna convey his/her message, type it in any of my story's review section. I will check it and give my reply there as quick as possible. And lastly, if I feel your idea is relevant and not over dramatic, then only I'll work on it. Thank you.

Ok dearies again time to vanish. Kab wapas aaun, nehi pata :( Till then wait patiently or impatiently! Choice is yours :P Trying to be back soon.

Take care all. Keep smiling. Bye

* * *

With regards,

Mystic Morning


End file.
